tabsandchordsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beatles:I Should Have Known Better (Guitar Tabs)
G D G D e|3------ 3------ 2---2-- 2---3--|3------ 3------ 2---2-- 2---2--| B|3-------3-------3---3---3---3--|3-------3-------3---3---3---3--| G|0-------0-------2---2---2---0--|0-------0-------2---2---2---2--| D|0-------0-------0---0---0---0--|0-------0-------0---0---0---0--| A|2-------2-------------------2--|2-------2----------------------| E|3-------3-------------------3--|3-------3----------------------| G D G D e|3------ 3------ 2---2-- 2---3--|3------ 3------ 2---2-- 2---2--| B|3-------3-------3---3---3---3--|3-------3-------3---3---3---3--| G|0-------0-------2---2---2---0--|0-------0-------2---2---2---2--| D|0-------0-------0---0---0---0--|0-------0-------0---0---0---0--| A|2-------2-------------------2--|2-------2----------------------| E|3-------3-------------------3--|3-------3----------------------| I G D G D e|3------ 3---3-- 2---2-- 2---2--|3---3-- 3------ 2---2-- 2------| B|3-------3---3---3---3---3---3--|3---3---3-------3---3---3------| G|0-------0---0---2---2---2---2--|0---0---0-------2---2---2------| D|0-------0---0---0---0---0---0--|0---0---0-------0---0---0------| A|2-------2---2------------------|2---2---2----------------------| E|3-------3---3------------------|3---3---3----------------------| should have known G D G D e|3------ 3------ 2---2-- 2---3--|----3-- 3---3-- 2---2-- 2---2--| B|3-------3-------3---3---3---3--|----3---3---3---3---3---3---3--| G|0-------0-------2---2---2---0--|----0---0---0---2---2---2---2--| D|0-------0-------0---0---0---0--|----0---0---0---0---0---0---0--| A|2-------2-------------------2--|----2---2---2------------------| E|3-------3-------------------3--|----3---3---3------------------| better with a girl like you That I would G D Em e|3------ 3---3-- 2---2-- 2---0--|0---0-- 0---0-- 0---0-- 0---0--| B|3-------3---3---3---3---3---0--|0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0--| G|0-------0---0---2---2---2---0--|0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0--| D|0-------0---0---0---0---0---2--|2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2--| A|2-------2---2---------------2--|2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2--| E|3-------3---3---------------0--|0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0--| love everything that you do And I do, C D G e|0---0-- 0---0-- 0---0-- 0---2--|2---2-- 2------ 2---2-- 2---3--| B|1---1---1---1---1---1---1---3--|3---3---3-------3---3---3---3--| G|0---0---0---0---0---0---0---2--|2---2---2-------2---2---2---0--| D|2---2---2---2---2---2---2---0--|0---0---0-------0---0---0---0--| A|3---3---3---3---3---3---3------|----------------------------2--| E|3---3---3---3---3---3---3------|----------------------------3--| hey, hey, hey, and I do. D G D e|3------ 3------ 2---2-- 2---3--|------- 3------ 2---2-- 2---2--| B|3-------3-------3---3---3---3--|--------3-------3---3---3---3--| G|0-------0-------2---2---2---0--|--------0-------2---2---2---2--| D|0-------0-------0---0---0---0--|--------0-------0---0---0---0--| A|2-------2-------------------2--|--------2----------------------| E|3-------3-------------------3--|--------3----------------------| Whoa, whoa G D G D e|3------ 3------ 2---2-- 2---3--|------- 3------ 2---2-- 2---2--| B|3-------3-------3---3---3---3--|--------3-------3---3---3---3--| G|0-------0-------2---2---2---0--|--------0-------2---2---2---2--| D|0-------0-------0---0---0---0--|--------0-------0---0---0---0--| A|2-------2-------------------2--|--------2----------------------| E|3-------3-------------------3--|--------3----------------------| I never realized G D G D e|3------ 3------ 2---2-- 2---3--|3---3-- 3------ 2---2-- 2------| B|3-------3-------3---3---3---3--|3---3---3-------3---3---3------| G|0-------0-------2---2---2---0--|0---0---0-------2---2---2------| D|0-------0-------0---0---0---0--|0---0---0-------0---0---0------| A|2-------2-------------------2--|2---2---2----------------------| E|3-------3-------------------3--|3---3---3----------------------| what a kiss could be This could G D Em e|3------ 3------ 2---2-- 2---0--|----0-- 0---0-- 0------ 0---0--| B|3-------3-------3---3---3---0--|----0---0---0---0-------0---0--| G|0-------0-------2---2---2---0--|----0---0---0---0-------0---0--| D|0-------0-------0---0---0---0--|----2---2---2---2-------2---2--| A|2-------2-------------------2--|----2---2---2---2-------2---2--| E|3-------3-------------------0--|----0---0---0---0-------0---0--| only happen to me; Can't you see C B7 e|0------ 0------ 0---0-- 0---2--|2---2-- 2------ 2---2-- 2------| B|1-------1-------1---1---1---0--|0---0---0-------0---0---0------| G|0-------0-------0---0---0---2--|2---2---2-------2---2---2------| D|2-------2-------2---2---2---1--|1---1---1-------1---1---1------| A|3-------3-------3---3---3---2--|2---2---2-------2---2---2------| E|3-------3-------3---3---3------|-------------------------------| can't you see? e|------- ------- ------- -------|7------ ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|7------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|8------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|9------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|9------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|7------------------------------| Em C e|0------ 0---0-- 0------ 0---0--|0---0-- 0------ 0------ 0---0--| B|0-------0---0---0-------0---0--|1---1---1-------1-------1---1--| G|0-------0---0---0-------0---0--|0---0---0-------0-------0---0--| D|2-------2---2---2-------2---2--|2---2---2-------2-------2---2--| A|2-------2---2---2-------2---2--|3---3---3-------3-------3---3--| E|0-------0---0---0-------0---0--|3---3---3-------3-------3---3--| That when I tell you that I love e|7------ ------- ------- -------|-8----- ------- ------- -------| B|8------------------------------|-8-----------------------------| G|9------------------------------|-9-----------------------------| D|9------------------------------|10-----------------------------| A|7------------------------------|10-----------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-8-----------------------------| G B7 e|3------ 3---3-- 3---3-- 3---3--|2-----2 2---2-- 2---2-- 2---2--| B|3-------3---3---3---3---3---3--|0-----0-0---0---0---0---0---0--| G|0-------0---0---0---0---0---0--|2-----2-2---2---2---2---2---2--| D|0-------0---0---0---0---0---0--|1-----1-1---1---1---1---1---1--| A|2-------2---2---2---2---2---2--|2-----2-2---2---2---2---2---2--| E|3-------3---3---3---3---3---3--|-------------------------------| you, oh e|3------ ------- ------- -------|7------ ------- ------- -------| B|3------------------------------|7------------------------------| G|4------------------------------|8------------------------------| D|5------------------------------|9------------------------------| A|5------------------------------|9------------------------------| E|3------------------------------|7------------------------------| Em e|0------ 0---0-- 0---0-- 0---0--|0---0-- 0---0-- 0---0-- 0------| B|0-------0---0---0---0---0---0--|0---0---0---0---0---0---0------| G|0-------0---0---0---0---0---0--|0---0---0---0---0---0---0------| D|2-------2---2---2---2---2---2--|2---2---2---2---2---2---2------| A|2-------2---2---2---2---2---2--|2---2---2---2---2---2---2------| E|0-------0---0---0---0---0---0--|0---0---0---0---0---0---0------| You're gonna say you love me too, e|7------ ------- ------- -------|7------ ------- ------- -------| B|8------------------------------|8------------------------------| G|9------------------------------|9------------------------------| D|9------------------------------|9------------------------------| A|7------------------------------|7------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G e|3---3-- 3---3-- 3---3-- 3------|3---3-3 3---3-- 3---3-- 3---3--| B|3---3---3---3---3---3---3------|3---3-3-3---3---3---3---3---3--| G|0---0---0---0---0---0---0------|0---0-0-0---0---0---0---0---0--| D|0---0---0---0---0---0---0------|0---0-0-0---0---0---0---0---0--| A|2---2---2---2---2---2---2------|2---2-2-2---2---2---2---2---2--| E|3---3---3---3---3---3---3------|3---3-3-3---3---3---3---3---3--| hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, oh, e|3------ ------- ------- -------|3------ ------- ------- -------| B|3------------------------------|6------------------------------| G|4------------------------------|4------------------------------| D|5------------------------------|3------------------------------| A|5------------------------------|5------------------------------| E|3------------------------------|3------------------------------| C D e|0------ 0---0-- 0---0-- 0---0--|2------ 2---2-- 2---2-- 2------| B|1-------1---1---1---1---1---1--|3-------3---3---3---3---3------| G|0-------0---0---0---0---0---0--|2-------2---2---2---2---2------| D|2-------2---2---2---2---2---2--|0-------0---0---0---0---0------| A|3-------3---3---3---3---3---3--|-------------------------------| E|3-------3---3---3---3---3---3--|-------------------------------| And when I ask you to be mi.. e|-8----- ------- ------- -------|10----- ------- ------- -------| B|-8-----------------------------|10-----------------------------| G|-9-----------------------------|11-----------------------------| D|10-----------------------------|12-----------------------------| A|10-----------------------------|12-----------------------------| E|-8-----------------------------|10-----------------------------| G Em e|3---3-- 3---3-- ----3-- ----0--|----0-- ----0-- ----0-- 0---0--| B|3---3---3---3-------3-------0--|----0-------0-------0---0---0--| G|0---0---0---0-------0-------0--|----0-------0-------0---0---0--| D|0---0---0---0-------0-------2--|----2-------2-------2---2---2--| A|2---2---2---2-------2-------2--|----2-------2-------2---2---2--| E|3---3---3---3-------3-------0--|----0-------0-------0---0---0--| .......... hi hi hi.......................ne e|3------ ------- ------- -------|7------ ------- ------- -------| B|3------------------------------|8------------------------------| G|4------------------------------|9------------------------------| D|5------------------------------|9------------------------------| A|5------------------------------|7------------------------------| E|3------------------------------|-------------------------------| C D e|0---0-- 0------ 0---0-- 0---0--|2---2-- 2------ 2---2-- 2---2--| B|1---1---1-------1---1---1---1--|3---3---3-------3---3---3---3--| G|0---0---0-------0---0---0---0--|2---2---2-------2---2---2---2--| D|2---2---2-------2---2---2---2--|0---0---0-------0---0---0---0--| A|3---3---3-------3---3---3---3--|-------------------------------| E|3---3---3-------3---3---3---3--|-------------------------------| You're gonna say you love me too. e|-8----- ------- ------- -------|10----- ------- ------- -------| B|-8-----------------------------|10-----------------------------| G|-9-----------------------------|11-----------------------------| D|10-----------------------------|12-----------------------------| A|10-----------------------------|12-----------------------------| E|-8-----------------------------|10-----------------------------| G D G D e|3------ 3------ 2---2-- 2---3--|------- 3------ 2---2-- 2---2--| B|3-------3-------3---3---3---3--|--------3-------3---3---3---3--| G|0-------0-------2---2---2---0--|--------0-------2---2---2---2--| D|0-------0-------0---0---0---0--|--------0-------0---0---0---0--| A|2-------2-------------------2--|--------2----------------------| E|3-------3-------------------3--|--------3----------------------| So G D G D e|3------ 3------ 2---2-- 2---3--|----3-- 3---3-- 2---2-- 2---2--| B|3-------3-------3---3---3---3--|----3---3---3---3---3---3---3--| G|0-------0-------2---2---2---0--|----0---0---0---2---2---2---2--| D|0-------0-------0---0---0---0--|----0---0---0---0---0---0---0--| A|2-------2-------------------2--|----2---2---2------------------| E|3-------3-------------------3--|----3---3---3------------------| I should have rea.. G D G D G e|3------ 3---3-- 2---2-- 2---3--|----3-- 3---3-- 2---2-- 2---3--| B|3-------3---3---3---3---3---3--|----3---3---3---3---3---3---3--| G|0-------0---0---2---2---2---0--|----0---0---0---2---2---2---0--| D|0-------0---0---0---0---0---0--|----0---0---0---0---0---0---0--| A|2-------2---2---------------2--|----2---2---2---------------2--| E|3-------3---3---------------3--|----3---3---3---------------3--| lized a lot of things before If this is D Em e|3---3-- 3------ 2---2-- 2---0--|----0-- ----0-- ----0-- ----0--| B|3---3---3-------3---3---3---0--|----0-------0-------0-------0--| G|0---0---0-------2---2---2---0--|----0-------0-------0-------0--| D|0---0---0-------0---0---0---2--|----2-------2-------2-------2--| A|2---2---2-------------------2--|----2-------2-------2-------2--| E|3---3---3-------------------0--|----0-------0-------0-------0--| love you've got to give me more Give me more C D G e|0------ 0---0-- 0---0-- 0---2--|----2-- 2---2-- 2---2-- 2---3--| B|1-------1---1---1---1---1---3--|----3---3---3---3---3---3---3--| G|0-------0---0---0---0---0---2--|----2---2---2---2---2---2---0--| D|2-------2---2---2---2---2---0--|----0---0---0---0---0---0---0--| A|3-------3---3---3---3---3------|----------------------------2--| E|3-------3---3---3---3---3------|----------------------------3--| hey, hey, hey, Give me more D G D e|3---3-- 3---3-- 2---2-- 2---3--|----3-- 3---3-- 2---2-- 2---2--| B|3---3---3---3---3---3---3---3--|----3---3---3---3---3---3---3--| G|0---0---0---0---2---2---2---0--|----0---0---0---2---2---2---2--| D|0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0--|----0---0---0---0---0---0---0--| A|2---2---2---2---------------2--|----2---2---2------------------| E|3---3---3---3---------------3--|----3---3---3------------------| Solo G D G D e|3------ 3------ 2---2-- 2---3--|----3-- 3------ 2---2-- 2---2--| B|3-------3-------3---3---3---3--|----3---3-------3---3---3---3--| G|0-------0-------2---2---2---0--|----0---0-------2---2---2---2--| D|0-------0-------0---0---0---0--|----0---0-------0---0---0---0--| A|2-------2-------------------2--|----2---2----------------------| E|3-------3-------------------3--|----3---3----------------------| e|10----- ------- ------- -------|------- ----12- ----10- 10-----| B|-------------------------------|----------------------------12-| G|-7-----------------------------|-------------9-------7---7-----| D|-------------------------------|-----------------------------9-| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G D G D G e|3------ 3------ 2---2-- 2---3--|----3-- 3------ 2---2-- 2---3--| B|3-------3-------3---3---3---3--|----3---3-------3---3---3---3--| G|0-------0-------2---2---2---0--|----0---0-------2---2---2---0--| D|0-------0-------0---0---0---0--|----0---0-------0---0---0---0--| A|2-------2-------------------2--|----2---2-------------------2--| E|3-------3-------------------3--|----3---3-------------------3--| e|10----- 10----- 10--10- ----12-|------- ------- ----10- 10-----| B|------------12-----------------|----------------------------12-| G|-7-------7-------7---7-------9-|---------------------7---7-----| D|-------------9-----------------|-----------------------------9-| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G D Em e|3------ 3------ 2---2-- 2---0--|------- 0---0-- 0---0-- 0---0--| B|3-------3-------3---3---3---0--|--------0---0---0---0---0---0--| G|0-------0-------2---2---2---0--|--------0---0---0---0---0---0--| D|0-------0-------0---0---0---2--|--------2---2---2---2---2---2--| A|2-------2-------------------2--|--------2---2---2---2---2---2--| E|3-------3-------------------0--|--------0---0---0---0---0---0--| e|10----- 10----- 10----- 10--12-|------- ------- ----10- 11--12-| B|------------12------12---------|-------------------------------| G|-7-------7-------7-------7---7-|---------------------7---8---9-| D|-------------9-------9---------|---------------------8---9--10-| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| C D G e|0------ 0------ 0---0-- 0---2--|----2-- 2---2-- 2---2-- 2---3--| B|1-------1-------1---1---1---3--|----3---3---3---3---3---3---3--| G|0-------0-------0---0---0---2--|----2---2---2---2---2---2---0--| D|2-------2-------2---2---2---0--|----0---0---0---0---0---0---0--| A|3-------3-------3---3---3------|----------------------------2--| E|3-------3-------3---3---3------|----------------------------3--| e|------- ------- ----11- 1212/14|------- ------- ----13- 14-----| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|---------------------8---9-9/11|--------------------10--11-----| D|---------------------9--1010/12|--------------------11--12-----| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D G D e|----3-- 3---3-- 2---2-- 2---3--|----3-- 3------ 2---2-- 2---2--| B|----3---3---3---3---3---3---3--|----3---3-------3---3---3---3--| G|----0---0---0---2---2---2---0--|----0---0-------2---2---2---2--| D|----0---0---0---0---0---0---0--|----0---0-------0---0---0---0--| A|----2---2---2---------------2--|----2---2----------------------| E|----3---3---3---------------3--|----3---3----------------------| Whoa, whoa, e|12----- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|12-----------------------------|-------------------------------| G|12-----------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G D G D e|3------ 3------ 2---2-- 2---3--|------- 3------ 2---2-- 2---2--| B|3-------3-------3---3---3---3--|--------3-------3---3---3---3--| G|0-------0-------2---2---2---0--|--------0-------2---2---2---2--| D|0-------0-------0---0---0---0--|--------0-------0---0---0---0--| A|2-------2-------------------2--|--------2----------------------| E|3-------3-------------------3--|--------3----------------------| I never rea.... G D G D e|3------ 3------ 2---2-- 2---3--|----3-- 3---3-- 2---2-- 2---2--| B|3-------3-------3---3---3---3--|----3---3---3---3---3---3---3--| G|0-------0-------2---2---2---0--|----0---0---0---2---2---2---2--| D|0-------0-------0---0---0---0--|----0---0---0---0---0---0---0--| A|2-------2-------------------2--|----2---2---2------------------| E|3-------3-------------------3--|----3---3---3------------------| lized what a kiss could be This could G D Em e|3------ 3------ 2---2-- 2---0--|----0-- 0---0-- 0---0-- 0---0--| B|3-------3-------3---3---3---0--|----0---0---0---0---0---0---0--| G|0-------0-------2---2---2---0--|----0---0---0---0---0---0---0--| D|0-------0-------0---0---0---2--|----2---2---2---2---2---2---2--| A|2-------2-------------------2--|----2---2---2---2---2---2---2--| E|3-------3-------------------0--|----0---0---0---0---0---0---0--| only happen to me Can't you see, C B7 e|0------ 0------ 0---0-- 0---2--|----2-- 2------ 2---2-- 2---2--| B|1-------1-------1---1---1---0--|----0---0-------0---0---0---0--| G|0-------0-------0---0---0---2--|----2---2-------2---2---2---2--| D|2-------2-------2---2---2---1--|----1---1-------1---1---1---1--| A|3-------3-------3---3---3---2--|----2---2-------2---2---2---2--| E|3-------3-------3---3---3------|-------------------------------| can't you see? e|------- ------- ------- -------|7------ ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|7------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|8------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|9------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|9------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|7------------------------------| Em C e|0------ 0------ 0---0-- 0---0--|----0-- 0------ 0---0-- 0------| B|0-------0-------0---0---0---1--|----1---1-------1---1---1------| G|0-------0-------0---0---0---0--|----0---0-------0---0---0------| D|2-------2-------2---2---2---2--|----2---2-------2---2---2------| A|2-------2-------2---2---2---2--|----3---3-------3---3---3------| E|0-------0-------0---0---0---0--|----3---3-------3---3---3------| That when I tell you that I love e|7------ ------- ------- -------|-8----- ------- ------- -------| B|8------------------------------|-8-----------------------------| G|9------------------------------|-9-----------------------------| D|9------------------------------|10-----------------------------| A|7------------------------------|10-----------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-8-----------------------------| G B7 e|3------ 3---3-- ----3-- ----3--|2---2-2 2---2-- 2---2-- 2---2--| B|3-------3---3-------3-------3--|0---0-0-0---0---0---0---0---0--| G|0-------0---0-------0-------0--|2---2-2-2---2---2---2---2---2--| D|0-------0---0-------0-------0--|1---1-1-1---1---1---1---1---1--| A|2-------2---2-------2-------2--|2---2-2-2---2---2---2---2---2--| E|3-------3---3-------3-------3--|-------------------------------| you, oh e|3------ ------- ------- -------|7------ ------- ------- -------| B|3------------------------------|7------------------------------| G|4------------------------------|8------------------------------| D|5------------------------------|9------------------------------| A|5------------------------------|9------------------------------| E|3------------------------------|7------------------------------| Em e|0-----0 0---0-- 0---0-- 0---0--|0---0-- 0------ 0---0-- 0------| B|0-----0-0---0---0---0---0---0--|0---0---0-------0---0---0------| G|0-----0-0---0---0---0---0---0--|0---0---0-------0---0---0------| D|2-----2-2---2---2---2---2---2--|2---2---2-------2---2---2------| A|2-----2-2---2---2---2---2---2--|2---2---2-------2---2---2------| E|0-----0-0---0---0---0---0---0--|0---0---0-------0---0---0------| You're gonna say you love me too, e|7------ ------- ------- -------|7------ ------- ------- -------| B|8------------------------------|8------------------------------| G|9------------------------------|9------------------------------| D|9------------------------------|9------------------------------| A|7------------------------------|7------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G e|3------ 3---3-- 3---3-- 3---3--|3-----3 3---3-- 3---3-- 3------| B|3-------3---3---3---3---3---3--|3-----3-3---3---3---3---3------| G|0-------0---0---0---0---0---0--|0-----0-0---0---0---0---0------| D|0-------0---0---0---0---0---0--|0-----0-0---0---0---0---0------| A|2-------2---2---2---2---2---2--|2-----2-2---2---2---2---2------| E|3-------3---3---3---3---3---3--|3-----3-3---3---3---3---3------| hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, oh e|3------ ------- ------- -------|3------ ------- ------- -------| B|3------------------------------|6------------------------------| G|4------------------------------|4------------------------------| D|5------------------------------|3------------------------------| A|5------------------------------|5------------------------------| E|3------------------------------|3------------------------------| C D G e|0---0-- 0------ 0------ 0---0--|2------ 2---2-- 2---2-- 2---3--| B|1---1---1-------1-------1---1--|3-------3---3---3---3---3---3--| G|0---0---0-------0-------0---0--|2-------2---2---2---2---2---0--| D|2---2---2-------2-------2---2--|0-------0---0---0---0---0---0--| A|3---3---3-------3-------3---3--|----------------------------2--| E|3---3---3-------3-------3---3--|----------------------------3--| And when I ask you to be mi.. e|-8----- ------- ------- -------|10----- ------- ------- -------| B|-8-----------------------------|10-----------------------------| G|-9-----------------------------|11-----------------------------| D|10-----------------------------|12-----------------------------| A|10-----------------------------|12-----------------------------| E|-8-----------------------------|10-----------------------------| Em e|----3-- 3---3-- ----3-- ----0--|----0-- 0------ 0---0-- 0------| B|----3---3---3-------3-------0--|----0---0-------0---0---0------| G|----0---0---0-------0-------0--|----0---0-------0---0---0------| D|----0---0---0-------0-------2--|----2---2-------2---2---2------| A|----2---2---2-------2-------2--|----2---2-------2---2---2------| E|----3---3---3-------3-------0--|----0---0-------0---0---0------| hi hi hi.....................ne e|3------ ------- ------- -------|7------ ------- ------- -------| B|3------------------------------|8------------------------------| G|4------------------------------|9------------------------------| D|5------------------------------|9------------------------------| A|5------------------------------|7------------------------------| E|3------------------------------|-------------------------------| C D G e|0------ 0---0-- 0---0-- 0---0--|2------ 2---2-- 2---2-- 2---3--| B|1-------1---1---1---1---1---1--|3-------3---3---3---3---3---3--| G|0-------0---0---0---0---0---0--|2-------2---2---2---2---2---0--| D|2-------2---2---2---2---2---2--|0-------0---0---0---0---0---0--| A|3-------3---3---3---3---3---3--|----------------------------2--| E|3-------3---3---3---3---3---3--|----------------------------3--| You're gonna say you love me too, e|-8----- ------- ------- -------|10----- ------- ------- -------| B|-8-----------------------------|10-----------------------------| G|-9-----------------------------|11-----------------------------| D|10-----------------------------|12-----------------------------| A|10-----------------------------|12-----------------------------| E|-8-----------------------------|10-----------------------------| D G D G e|----3-- 3------ 2---2-- 2---3--|----3-- 3------ 2---2-- 2---3--| B|----3---3-------3---3---3---3--|----3---3-------3---3---3---3--| G|----0---0-------2---2---2---0--|----0---0-------2---2---2---0--| D|----0---0-------0---0---0---0--|----0---0-------0---0---0---0--| A|----2---2-------------------2--|----2---2-------------------2--| E|----3---3-------------------3--|----3---3-------------------3--| You love me too D G D e|----3-- 3------ 2---2-- 2---3--|----3-- 3------ 2---2-- 2---2--| B|----3---3-------3---3---3---3--|----3---3-------3---3---3---3--| G|----0---0-------2---2---2---0--|----0---0-------2---2---2---2--| D|----0---0-------0---0---0---0--|----0---0-------0---0---0---0--| A|----2---2-------------------2--|----2---2----------------------| E|----3---3-------------------3--|----3---3----------------------| You love me too G D G D e|----3-- 3---3-- 2---2-- 2---3--|----3-- 3------ 2---2-- 2---2--| B|----3---3---3---3---3---3---3--|----3---3-------3---3---3---3--| G|----0---0---0---2---2---2---0--|----0---0-------2---2---2---2--| D|----0---0---0---0---0---0---0--|----0---0-------0---0---0---0--| A|----2---2---2---------------2--|----2---2----------------------| E|----3---3---3---------------3--|----3---3----------------------| You love me too ..............................Fade............................. Category:Tabs Category:Guitar Tabs